gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Encounters in GTA: Lost Memory
Random Encounters in Grand Theft Auto: Lost Memory is the most of GTA titles with in total 30 while just 25 is needed for 100% Completion. There are scatter around the map. Missions List There are 30 random encounters in Lost Memory which 25 is needed for the 100% Completion. Needed for 100% Completion Runaway in Luken - Help a criminal run from the police. Rewards:$30 Introduction Street Fighter '''in Luken - Scare off a group of gang from Mister Neng Noodles restraunt. Rewards:Mr. Neng's special noodle bowl which is store in the safehouse and $50. Unlock after Detour The Chasing Series '''Start of The Chasing '''in Luken - You meet a guy named Jason Huges who want you to do some dirty jobs for him and he give some rewards.He will message you for each missions. Unlock after An Old Ally. '''Chasing The Detectives '''in Duin - Chase and kill a group of police detectives under the order from Jason Huges. '''Chasing a Falcon? '''on top off Duin Skycraper - Shoot down five falcons using a sniper rifle under the order from Jason Huges. '''Chasing The Rats in Duin - Chase and kill Jason's old friend because Jason hate "rats" and his friend is one of it. Chasing The Chase'''r in Luken - Tired of the killing,David chase Jason through the town and kill him after a car crash,robbing all money from him. Rewards:$150 END OF CHASING SERIES '''Running From Debts '''in Duin - A man ask David a ride to the airport while being chase by some mob gangsters. Rewards:60$ Unlock after Robbing Sammy. '''Grassy Roots Again? '''in Legion Square, San Andreas - David meet with Barry, a marijuana legalization advocate. Wanting to David to help him to legalize weeds, David agreed to help with a little reward in the end. He help Barry with his stash vehicles and get paid in the end. Rewards:$200. Unlock after Meeting the Gang. '''Everything is not......Ending Well.... in Sundale City, Sundale - A man is running from the police through the town. The player has two choice, help him and get a wanted level with a reward from him(Rewards:$10) or help the police by knock him out and rob some money from his without the officer noticing. The police brought the criminal away with you get a higher reward but getting chased by a police afterwards for some unknown resons.(Rewards: $80 and a knife) Unlock after Showdown at The Bridge. Bigfoot Series Bigfoot Hunters '''in Mount Chilliad Wilderness, San Andreas - David meet an old man who believes in Bigfoot and is hunting him. He drag David into helping him by searching the forest but no results in the end but David caught a glimpse of something when he caught a photo. Unlock after Robbing Sammy. '''Bigfoot Expedition '''in Mount Chilliad Wilderness, San Andreas - Once again, David help the old man and find some footprints in the mountain. It lead them to an abandoned mine, David explode the door and both of them venture to the cave. Using flashlights, they see their way in the cave and heard unknown sounds. Then something chased them out the cave, they get out safely out the area and the old man thanks David for finding another evidence of Bigfoot. He said they will be more and left David. '''Searching The Hunter '''in Mount Chilliad Wilderness,San Andreas - The old man has dissapear when David come to check on him in his shack. David found some clue to it dissapearance,David follow it and it brought him back to the mine with the doors seem to be closed. David end the search with frustation and will come back later. TBA Not Needed for 100% completion '''Searching Meths? '''in '''Duin - David help a drug dealer,Lao,too find his meth as a apologies for almost killing him. Rewards: Lao's photo being store in any Safehouse. Unlock if Lao is spared during One Heck A War..... A '''Surprise Encounter '''in Vespucchi Beach, Los Santos, San Andreas - David found a man pass out in the beach with a sudden attack by a few gangsters. David have a choice to leave the area with the man or without the man. If David escape alone, the gangsters bring the man to their cars and escaped with no rewards for David. If David choose to help the man, he carry the man and run from the attacking gangsters. After running from them, the man awaken and David explains what happen. The man is actually a police officer that is investigating the Ballas but being chased by them and pass out suddenly due to tired. He thank David and say he will help him afterwards. Rewards: Your weapon will not gone if you are busted in Los Santos. Category:Mission in Lost Memory